


【授权翻译！】Rumours（谣言）

by dolly7151



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly7151/pseuds/dolly7151
Summary: 艾吉奥可没在窥探。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 9





	【授权翻译！】Rumours（谣言）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257539) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



艾吉奥可没在窥探。

确实，现在他是处于那工作室上层最昏暗的隐蔽处的一道沉默的影子。但他可没在窥探，至少不是有意的。这只不过是在日落前进入那座建筑而不被发现的最好方法。他想莱昂纳多大概会把这叫做窥探。莱昂纳多知道当话语被剥去一切花里胡哨的伪装之后它们的真实含义。但在未被发现的情况下观察他人已经成了艾吉奥的一个习惯。他喜欢观察他们的行为，他们的意图，这么做能给予他平静。

他最喜欢观察的还是莱昂纳多。莱昂纳多的工作让他很开心。绘画让他开心，而艾吉奥观察他时只觉得满足。他有一种才能，能将一切都做得流畅而优雅，而因此艾吉奥能看出为何人们要千辛万苦地寻求他的技艺。为何人们愿意将昂贵的装置赐予给他。为何那些最最可爱的模特们要来到他的工作室，为他褪去衣物，站着，或是坐下，或是在随便哪处他为他们安排的地方躺下，直到他让他们离开。

现在他面前的那位很年轻，身形修长且强壮。男性之美的理想形态，只不过是用血肉雕刻而成。莱昂纳多揽住他的腰，双手轻易地放在他的皮肤上。他将他向着桌子拉近，就这样安排他的动作。有些话语传来，然后莱昂纳多回以大笑。那模特微笑起来，仿佛他就想看见莱昂纳多笑，而不要什么其他东西似的。

艾吉奥僵住了，本能地弯屈手腕。然后他停住了这个动作。他提醒自己此处没有危险。

莱昂纳多根本没费多长时间便把那人的形态勾勒了出来，炭笔使得他的手指，还有手的一侧成了深灰。他对着那男人微笑，挑逗着他，而那个人顺从地调整他的站姿，以及表情，使得它们符合莱昂纳多的奇想。

艾吉奥观察着，以一种他并不能完全理解的方式感到不满。他得出结论，自己并不喜欢这个 ** _ **男孩**_** 。有的时候，莱昂纳多太容易信任别人了。他应该更小心些的，否则别人就会利用他的慷慨，他的热情。

当那位模特取回他的衣物，艾吉奥向下移动，穿过工作室，尽他所能地保持着安静。他知道他不会被看见，除非他想。

当那年轻人走到门边时艾吉奥怒视着他，在看着他脸色变得惨白，并在出去的途中撞上了木门时感到了一种带着内疚的满足。他飞快地冲过街道，以一种带着罪恶感的速度。艾吉奥会记住他的脸的。

“别再把我的模特们吓跑啦，”莱昂纳多说，仔细地清洁着他的笔刷，但这句指责中的某处藏着笑意。“我的影响力还没大到能让威尼斯的年轻人们冒着生命危险来寻求名誉呢。”

艾吉奥走到他跟前，走到工作室的中央，倚靠在了那张桌子上。

“我可没有伤害过他们之中的任何一个，”他抗议道，为某个人可能正朝着反方向暗示而感到恼火。

“而这什么也没能改变。”莱昂纳多摇了摇头，轻轻笑了笑。“威尼斯的人们闲话讲得厉害，而他们已经觉得我——”莱昂纳多突然停住了，仿佛他忽然失了声似的。他转过身不再面对着他，以一种比平常稍大的力道捏住了他的笔刷。

艾吉奥从未见过他如此不自在的模样。即使他从他的脸上并解读不出难过。从他的肢体语言上也是一样。

“他们觉得你怎么样？”艾吉奥要求道，因为如果有人敢说莱昂纳多的坏话，他就会让那种事情停止。就这么简单。

莱昂纳多看着他，叹了口气，但即便如此，他看起来似乎仍然不愿说完那句话。

“莱昂纳多？”艾吉奥逼问道。

“他们觉得我是你的爱人，”莱昂纳多轻声说，用一支湿润的画笔刷着他的手指。

艾吉奥没想到会听见这个。他倒是常常会被说起，作为一个在夜晚拜访女人们卧室的人，有些谣言是真的，有些是假的，有些 ** _ **很有想象力**_** 。但他从未拜访过男人。至少不以适合谈情说爱的理由。即使当他现在仔细思考时，他意识到了，那并不是真的。他常常来拜访莱昂纳多，而且是在夜晚的时候。带着密函，和损坏的装置，有的时候，当夜深了他还无法入睡时，还会捎上几瓶酒。莱昂纳多会一直绘画直到深夜，而艾吉奥从未后悔寻求他的陪伴过。他从未考虑过外界会以什么样的眼光来看待他们的关系。从未考虑过人们会说些什么关于他们的话。从未考虑过人们是否会在压低的耳语中谈起他们。艾吉奥没准备好感受到他胸中意料之外的扭转。又或是蔓延开来的温暖，如此新奇。

“他们谈论过我们？”他问道。

莱昂纳多看起来短暂地感到了困惑，仿佛他预想着艾吉奥会觉得受了冒犯，而不是以好奇来面对这种指控。那些人认为他俩之间有暧昧关系吗？又或者他们觉得艾吉奥在夜晚来到莱昂纳多的工作室，只是单纯地为了他自己那些自私的欲望。他已经知道女人们无法激起莱昂纳多的欲望。这是他从未掩藏的事情。

“他们有没有至少说点关于我的好话呢？”他很想知道。

“ ** _ **艾吉奥**_** 。”

艾吉奥因这想法微笑起来。“他们究竟说了没？我可不想让流言不公正地评判我。”

莱昂纳多看起来像是在努力地挤出一个微笑。“那你得问问威尼斯的人们。”

“整个威尼斯的人吗？”艾吉奥说，稍微感到有一些震惊。他一直将自己看作收集情报的大师，而这似乎是个相当大的遗漏之事。整个威尼斯都相信莱昂纳多是他的，而莱昂纳多也没做出任何阻止人们继续那些荒诞想法的事。

艾吉奥发现自己并不是很想纠正他们的推测。

“莱昂纳多，你——”

“别问我这个，艾吉奥，拜托了，”莱昂纳多说，声音忽然听起来很疲惫。“我是不会对你说谎的。”

艾吉奥知道这是真的。莱昂纳多总是会告诉他真相，不管代价是什么。因为他们是朋友。莱昂纳多总是愿意为他提供帮助，随时随地给予自己他的热情与创造力。即使艾吉奥很少做出能让他有资格接受这些的事。

艾吉奥看着莱昂纳多浸湿他的笔刷，染上斑驳颜料的手指动作小心但娴熟。

“别再让漂亮的，年轻的男孩们进你的工作室了，”艾吉奥轻声说。

莱昂纳多转过头来看着他，而他的面容，艾吉奥想，实在是英俊极了。

“你觉得他们会让那些谣言变本加厉吗？”莱昂纳多谨慎地问。

“不不，我觉得他们让我觉得很嫉妒，”艾吉奥承认道，他停留在此的时间长到足以让他看见莱昂纳多脸上震惊的神情，而后勇气便彻底离开了他。


End file.
